Les contes de fées n'existent pas
by nofal
Summary: Les contes de fées n'existent pas. Bella en est persuadée. Jusqu'au jour où elle rencontre Carlisle Cullen.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et les lieux appartient à **Stephenie Meyer**. Je ne fais que les emprunter.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!

* * *

Les contes de fées n'existent pas

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight _Lifehouse - Broken

* * *

_La vie est comme un livre. On ne sait jamais ce qui va se passer tant que l'on ne l'a pas lu en entier. On peut imaginer et espérer une fin meilleure qu'une autre. Tout au long de notre vie nous avons des choix, des possibilités. A nous de savoir prendre les bonnes décisions. Mais même les mauvaises seront bénéfiques pour la leçon qu'elles nous auront apportée. Mais un point est important. La vie n'est jamais un conte de fée et je viens de le réaliser. Je n'aurais pas mon « Happy Ending ». La date de ma mort est gravée dans le marbre mais jamais je ne regretterais ma courte existence. Car je ne croyais pas au destin et puis je l'ai rencontré._


	2. Arrivée à Forks

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

* * *

Arrivée à Forks

CARLISLE

J'humais l'air. Je perçu la fragrance musquée d'un groupe de daims à une dizaine de kilomètre au nord. Je me mis en chasse. Mes foulées étaient souples et assurées. Je laissais la bête prendre le dessus sur moi. L'humain n'aurait pas supporté cette barbarie. A peine deux minutes après mon départ j'étais sur les lieux je m'accroupis et avalais le venin qui affluaient en masse dans ma bouche. Il y avait sept daims. Plus qu'il m'en fallait pour stopper ma soif. Je bondis sur le plus proche tandis que les autre s'égaillaient. Je me penchais vers sa carotide et mes dents percèrent la peau tendre. Le liquide chaud et sucré coula en moi, apaisant ma soif. Je vidais l'animal et me relevais. Les autres animaux avaient fuis et je les sentais à trois cents mètres. Je courus dans la direction qu'ils avaient prise en lâchant un grognement. Rapidement j'étais entrain de vider un second animal.

Je me relevais rassasié et j'époussetais mon pull brun. Mes pupilles dorées regardèrent l'horizon. Le soleil se couchait. Soudain mon portable vibra. Il était collé à mon oreille avant la fin de la première vibration.

-Allo ?

-Carlisle ?

C'était la voix d'Alice. Je me tendis légèrement. Alice avait un don. Elle voyait le futur. Si elle m'appelait alors que la famille savait que j'étais entrain de chasser c'est qu'elle devait avoir eu une vision inquiétante pour nous.

-Carlisle ! C'est affreux ! Je viens d'avoir une vision. Jasper attaquait une fillette qui tombait de sa trottinette juste devant lui ! Il faut partir Carlisle… On ne peut pas le laisser attaquer une fillette…

-D'accord, j'arrive. J'appellerais l'hôpital ce soir. Nous partons demain. Et amène Jasper chasser au cas où. Alice ?

-Oui Carlisle ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne laisserais rien de fâcheux arriver.

-Merci ! Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi ma puce.

Je raccrochais et courus vers la maison. Nous étions actuellement dans le nord est des Etats-Unis dans l'état du Maine près de la province de Portland. Je réfléchis rapidement à qu'elle pourrait être notre prochaine destination. Nous pourrions sans doute nous rapprocher des Denali. Peut-être le nord ouest. Vers Seattle. J'arrivais chez moi après une vingtaine de minutes de course et je me mis à marcher. Immédiatement Esmée sortit de la maison et vint me serrer dans ses bras.

Nous étions meilleurs amis mais pour éviter que le personnel féminin de l'hôpital ne soit trop entreprenant, nous faisions croire que nous étions mariés. Nous étions trois dans la maison à ne pas avoir trouvé nos compagnons. Esmée, Edward mon premier fils et moi. Alice était la compagne de Jasper et Rosalie la compagne d'Emmett. J'étais vraiment heureux pour eux mais j'espérais moi aussi trouver le bonheur. Cela fera bientôt quatre cent ans que je suis seul et je dois avouer que cela me pesait.

Esmée embrassa ma joue et me serra contre elle.

-Merci Carlisle !

-Mais c'est normal Esmée. Je n'allais pas laisser la vision d'Alice se réaliser.

Je lui souris et continuais.

-Allons. Je vais rechercher les hôpitaux qui engagent des médecins dans l'état de Washington. Nous ferons nos bagages ensuite.

Esmée me suivit à l'intérieur et Edward se leva du canapé où il était installé.

_Est-ce que Jasper à connaissance de la vision d'Alice ?_ Pensais-je

Edward me répondit à voix haute.

-Oui il s'en veut terriblement de nous obliger à déménager…

-De toute manière, notre temps était venu de partir. Il n'a pas à s'en vouloir !

Commenta Esmée avant de monter préparer sa valise.

Je souris doucement. Esmée avait gardé son instinct maternel et sa douceur qu'elle avait eu humaine. Comme moi elle ne laissait le vampire sortir que lorsqu'elle chassait. Je savais que « nos enfants » le laissaient sortir beaucoup plus souvent. Par exemple dans leurs ébats.

Je courrais m'enfermer dans mon bureau et recherchai rapidement des annonces d'emplois dans l'état de Washington. L'une retint mon attention. C'était un poste de médecin à l'hôpital de Forks. Je décidais d'appeler le numéro pour me renseigner.

Après quelques minutes de conversation c'était arrangé. Ils m'attendaient lundi de la semaine prochaine pour un entretien. Je sentis l'odeur de Rosalie devant la porte de mon bureau et lui dit d'entrer.

-Carlisle ! J'ai trouvé une maison en bordure de Forks. Elle semble parfaite ! Elle est entourée par les bois et regarde-la.

Elle me tendit une photo où l'on voyait la dite maison. Elle était immense. Une grande baie vitrée dans le salon. Je jetais un coup d'œil au descriptif et acquiesçais.

-Je te laisse t'en charger Rose ?

-Pas de problème. Emmett ?

Une seconde après il était là. Elle effleura ses lèvres et lui demanda de faire ses valises pendant qu'elle se chargeait d'appeler l'agence. Je me lever pour laisser le couple et pris mon téléphone pour appeler l'hôpital où je travaillais actuellement. Je démissionnais en donnant comme raison un problème familial. Ce qui était vrai en soi.

Les préparatifs continuèrent toute la nuit et le lendemain nos voitures étaient chargées. Alice et Jasper prenaient la jeep d'Emmett. Emmett et Rosalie, la BMW M3 de cette dernière. Edward sa Volvo et Esmée et moi, ma Mercedes.

BELLA

Je sortis de l'avion à Seattle et jetais un coup d'œil au ciel en grimaçant. Ma mère fantasque et enfantine venait de se remarier à un joueur de Base Ball et ils comptaient voyager. J'avais donc pris la décision de venir vivre chez mon père à Forks. J'aimais le soleil, à Forks il pleuvait 360 jours par an. J'aimais la chaleur, à Forks il faisait froid. Pourtant j'avais décidé de ne pas me laisser abattre. J'allais passer un peu de temps chez mon père, bourru et solitaire. J'espérais juste que la cohabitation se passerait bien. Je récupérais ma valise puis marchais vers le Hall des arrivées.

-Bella !

Une voix grave retentit à travers le bruit ambiant et je me tournais vers elle. Mon père agitait sa main. Je me dirigeais vers lui. Il portait son uniforme de police et les gens autour de lui le regardaient curieusement.

Je le rejoignis et il me serra brièvement contre lui.

-Salut Charlie !

-Tu as fait bon voyage ?

-Oui, mais je suis fatiguée.

Il attrapa ma valise et me mena vers sa voiture de police. Il mit la valise dans le coffre tandis que je m'asseyais du côté passager. Il s'installa sur le siège conducteur.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Je le regardais curieusement.

-Ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Il ne répondit pas et le trajet ce passa dans le silence. C'était ainsi avec mon père. Mais j'aimais cet aspect silencieux de sa personnalité. Nous arrivâmes rapidement chez lui. Ou devrais-je dire chez nous vu que j'allais y vivre pendant les prochains mois.

C'est en sortant de la voiture que je découvris mon cadeau. Un grand sourire s'étala sur mon visage et je bondis vers la camionnette orange. Je me tournais vers mon père et le serrais contre moi.

-Merci Charlie ! Elle est magnifique ! Je l'adore !

-Elle appartenait à Billy Black. Tu sais, tu allais jouer chez lui quand tu étais petite ?

-Oui je m'en rappelle.

-Il viendra avec son fils tout à l'heure. En attendant vas donc voir ta chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte et je montais les marches en faisant attention. J'étais particulièrement maladroite et je ne voulais pas me rompre le cou dans les escaliers. J'ouvris ma porte et contemplais la chambre que j'avais connue presque tout les étés durant mon enfance. Les murs étaient jaunes pâles. C'est ma mère qui les avait peints dans cette couleur pour amener un peu de soleil dans la pièce. Le mobilier était assez restreint. J'avais une armoire, un bureau sur lequel m'attendais un ordinateur, une chaise et un lit. Je me promis de commander rapidement une bibliothèque mais sinon c'était parfait. Je remerciais mon père pour l'ordinateur et commençais à m'installer.

CARLISLE

L'annonce internet ne mentait pas. La maison était sublime. Esmée ne perdit pas de temps et se connecta sur internet pour commander des meubles tout en discutant de la décoration avec Rosalie et Alice. La maison avait cinq chambres. Nous n'avions pas besoin de dormir mais chacun avait besoin de son intimité. Je vérifiais que les murs étaient insonorisés. Les vampires avaient une très bonne ouïe et je ne tenais pas à entendre les ébats de mes enfants.

Les meubles furent livrés le lendemain et Esmée s'empressa de tous nous engager pour suivre la disposition qu'elle et les filles avaient décidée. Emmett se fit plus d'une fois réprimander pour ne pas avoir posé un meuble avec délicatesse. Esmée était la gentillesse même. Sauf quand il était question de décoration.

BELLA

Une douleur me foudroya le ventre et je me pliais en deux en haletant. J'avais déjà ressentis cette douleur deux ou trois fois mais jamais avec cette puissance. Des larmes de douleur s'échappaient de mes yeux et je retins avec difficulté un gémissement. Puis soudainement la douleur disparu. Je me relevais et fixais mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Mon front était trempé de sueur et ma peau semblait translucide tellement elle était pâle. Je me passais de l'eau sur le visage, me lavais les dents pour enlever le goût de bile de ma bouche et me pinçais les joues pour me redonner de la couleur. A nouveau présentable, je descendis les escaliers pour rejoindre mon père et nos invités dans le salon.

* * *

Bella et Carlisle se rencontreront dans le prochain chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ;)


	3. Premiers regards

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

* * *

Premiers regards

BELLA

Je pénétrais dans le salon et souris doucement en voyant mon père et Billy Black se chamailler comme des gamins. Jacob se tourna vers moi et me regarda avec des yeux empli d'adoration. Mon père nous regarda alternativement avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je levais mes yeux au ciel. J'espérais que mon père n'allait pas essayer de me « caser » avec Jacob.

-Si nous passions à table ? J'ai commandé des pizzas !

Nous suivîmes mon père dans la cuisine où quatre pizzas nous attendaient. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur mais j'étais véritablement épuisée. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait mais j'avais tendance à me fatiguer de plus en plus. J'espérais que ça passerait rapidement. Finalement Billy et Jacob nous quittèrent. Jacob aida son père à s'assoir dans la voiture puis mit son fauteuil roulant dans le coffre avant de revenir vers nous.

-Bella, n'hésite pas à passer à la Réserve ! On pourra se baigner et je pourrais peut-être améliorer ce vieux tas de ferrailles.

Dit-il en pointant ma camionnette du doigt.

-Charlie, merci pour le repas !

Nous le saluâmes et il partit. Mon père regarda la voiture s'éloigner et se tourna vers moi.

-Tu as reconnu Jacob ?

Je secouai négativement la tête et retint un bâillement.

-Tu jouais avec lui et ses deux grandes sœurs quand tu avais six ou sept ans. Maintenant file te coucher. Je me sens coupable de t'avoir tenu éveillée si longtemps.

Je serrai mon père dans mes bras, lui dis bonne nuit et filais à l'étage. Je pris rapidement une douche, j'enfilais un pyjama en coton bleu ciel, je me lavais les dents et finalement, pour mon plus grand bonheur, je me glissais sous la couette, un sourire bienheureux sur le visage.

CARLISLE

Nous avions déjà vécu à Forks, il y a une quarantaine d'années. A ce moment, Jasper et Alice ne nous avaient pas encore rejoints. J'étais passé en voiture à l'emplacement de notre ancienne maison mais elle n'existait plus. Je supposais que la plupart des endroits où j'avais vécu avaient eux aussi disparu...

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux et pris la direction de l'hôpital. J'avais rendez-vous ce matin avec le directeur pour un entretien d'embauche. Esmée et les enfants étaient partis chasser. La rentrée n'aurait lieu que dans une semaine et je savais qu'Alice allait en profiter pour refaire une énième garde-robe avec l'argent que j'avais passé trois cent ans à amasser. Un léger sourire moqueur joua sur mes lèvres. Alice serait capable de ruiner l'état d'Angleterre avec sa passion du shopping.

Je garai ma Mercedes sur le parking de l'hôpital et en sorti d'un pas aérien. J'ouvris la porte de l'hôpital et sentit immédiatement tous les regards féminins converger vers moi. Je me rendis à l'accueil et fit un sourire avenant à la secrétaire.

-Bonjour ! Je suis Carlisle Cullen. J'ai rendez-vous avec le docteur Jones.

Elle baissa la tête, les joues rouges et chercha mon nom dans le planning avant d'acquiescer.

-Attendez le dans la salle d'attente. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Au fait… moi c'est Mindy.

Je lui fis un signe de tête et rejoignit la salle d'attente.

BELLA

Je me réveillais tranquillement ce lundi matin. J'avais encore une semaine pour m'acclimater avant la rentrée. Je n'étais pas particulièrement pressée en tout cas. Forks était une petite ville et forcément ça allait jaser…

Je repoussais ma couette et soudain la même douleur que la veille me prit au ventre. J'haletais et tombais au sol en gémissant piteusement. Finalement la douleur reflua aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

Je restais un instant sur le sol, un goût de bile en bouche, essayant de calmer les battements désordonnés de mon cœur. Je fini par me relever et attrapais un slim bleu marine, un T-Shirt blanc et un pull marron ainsi que des sous-vêtements et des chaussettes.

Je sortis dans le couloir et croisais mon père.

-Bella ! Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui merci et toi Charlie ?

Il opina positivement de la tête et je pénétrais dans la salle de bain qui sentait encore l'eau de Cologne de mon père.  
En prenant ma douche, je remerciais intérieurement le ciel que mes crises de douleurs se soient toujours déroulées sans témoins. Si jamais une m'arrivait devant Charlie, j'étais persuadée, qu'il m'emmènerait directement à l'hôpital, lieu que je n'aimais pas particulièrement.

Une fois prête, je descendis dans la cuisine et me servi un verre de jus de fruit tout en jetant un coup d'œil au frigo et aux placards. Il fallait absolument que je fasse des courses car Charlie semblait considérer deux œufs, une brique de jus d'orange concentré et un vieux pot de beurre de cacahuète comme des denrées suffisantes.

J'attrapais mon manteau dans l'entrée et criai à mon père :

-Je vais faire des courses ! A tout à l'heure Charlie !

Je saisis mes clés de voiture et pris un peu d'argent dans le porte monnaie de mon père.

Quand j'ouvris la portière de ma camionnette, une bouffée d'orgueil me saisie. Cette merveille était à moi ! Je m'installais au volant et démarrais le moteur qui ébranla l'habitacle en rugissant.

CARLISLE

-Et bien c'est parfait ! Vous êtes engagé Carlisle !

Je serrai la main de mon nouveau collègue et sortis de l'hôpital. Je commencerais demain. Je montais dans ma Mercedes et mis le contact. Je démarrais lentement. J'aimais la vitesse comme tout vampire normalement constitué mais ce que j'aimais le plus c'était être humain. Ou en tout cas, me comporter comme tel.

Alors que je roulais tranquillement sur la route déserte je croisai une camionnette arrêtée sur le bas côté. Une jeune fille sortit de l'habitacle et je m'arrêtais pour voir si elle avait besoin d'aide.

BELLA

Et voilà ! Ma poisse me poursuivait jusqu'à Forks. Panne à un kilomètre du supermarché. Et mes courses étaient dans le coffre. Il y avait des produits surgelé que je devais rapidement mettre au frais. Je grognais intérieurement et cherchais mon portable dans ma poche sans le trouver. Je me mis à pester. Bien sûr… Je l'avais oublié à la maison. Sinon ça aurait été trop simple.

Je sorti de ma nouvelle meilleure ennemie en manquant de trébucher et vis un automobiliste arrêter sa voiture au niveau de la mienne. Ma chance tournerait-elle ?

Assurément quand on voit le visage du conducteur. Mon Dieu. Je ne savais même pas qu'un tel éphèbe pouvait exister. Même les mannequins semblent bien fade à côté. Et soudain je vis ses yeux. Et je me sentis irrémédiablement attirée par lui. C'est comme si j'avais enfin trouvé le fil conducteur de l'univers. La raison de toute cette mascarade. Le but de mon existence.

CARLISLE

Quand mon regard croisa le sien, tout s'arrêta. Et je compris. C'était _elle_. Le monde repris sa course et soudain tout me sembla plus beau, plus vrai, plus pur. J'avais trouvé ma raison d'être. Et je compris enfin ce que m'avait raconté Rosalie sur la sensation qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle a vu Emmett aux prises avec cet ours.

Je savais que la divine créature qui se trouvait à l'extérieur est mon essentiel. Pour elle, je ferais tout, j'abandonnerais tout. Je quitterais ma famille si elle le souhaitait. Je lui décrocherais la lune pour la comparer à sa splendeur. Je défierais le monde pour la protéger. Je me jurais intérieurement que jamais aucun mal ne lui arriverai.

Je sortis de la voiture et en fit le tour à allure humaine. Je me plaçais devant elle et lui parlais d'une voix suave.

-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen.

Sa voix me répondit en bégayant légèrement ce que je trouvais absolument charmant. Mon Dieu, j'étais pire qu'un adolescent de quinze ans !

-Heu… Be..Bella Swan.

-Enchanté Bella.

Je lui tendis ma main en faisant un sourire charmeur.

* * *

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ça fait plaisir!

A bientôt et donnez votre avis !


End file.
